Running a Red Light
by blueoleandar93
Summary: <html><head></head>A Twist/Shout fiction with a little drama, a lot of humor, and a dash of hurt/comfort. But, alas, dear readers, don't dismay. It's threaded with romance. Rated T for language and suggestivity.</html>


**Author Note: I saw the Fresh Beat Band while I was sick with like... demon leprosy or something-or-other and loved it. Loved Twist. Jon Beavers is the man, I sincerely mean that. And if his co-host Thomas Hobson suddenly admitted to being flamingly gay, I wouldn't be shocked. But don't get me wrong. He's not like best-friend-in-a-romantic-comedy gay, nor macho-man gay. He's just your average I-just-happen-to-like-it-up-the-ass-don't-you-dammit-label-me-with-hyphens-and-put-the-word-gay-after-it gay. To back up my hypothesis, you see the way he dances though, right? Save for-you know what, no- **_**along with **_**his obvious homosexuality, he's adorable and awesome as hell, so I love him too. I'd definitely watch some ****Madea Goes to Jail****with him and enjoy every minute. Anyway, fanfic inspired from my Twist/Shout love. Title inspired by something one of my favorite actors, Igor Dolgatschew said at a panel when asked how his first kiss with his co-star Dennis Grabosch was seeing as it was also his first gay kiss. Igor noted it was like the first time you run a red light. (then again he has an intense German accent and had a legit problem with English at the time, so it was more _"Ze directer zed...eh, do joo has a problem wiss ah...do joo has a problem wiss a kiss a man? Eh...firss tyme joo...ah? How you say...firss tyme joo run ah-run a red lyte?")_ He said the first time, your heart races like hell and you're so scared of getting hit, but after you do it a few times, you don't even see the street signs. At a seperate interview however, he revealed that he was actually drunk at the time, like really wasted, and barely remembered it! Ha! But, his co-star said afterward that everything changed for the better once he arrived on set (mainly because of the really bad homophobic harassment on set for him). But the story has nothing to do with that touching story. *lolpie***

**Oh well,**

**BlueOllie**

* * *

><p>POV: Twist<p>

His brown eyes cast down as he started down the steps. Flowing with him, his red sweater bunched at his elbows and hugged his biceps as he carried a package to the somewhere. His beautiful calves, showing from under his brown bermudas were flexing as I counted each determined step he took. Then he lifted his head to the sky, checking the weather like he does whenever he leaves the Beat house. He says he doesn't like the rain. I cannot see how one who looks so blindingly attractive after a shower can have such a disdanity to rain.

Why was I watching Shout Evans walk in slow motion? I dunno. Maybe because I find him just a tad hotter than the sun. But I'm not in love with him, definitely not. I can't be. We're in a band together and dating within a band is pure poison to its very nucleus. It's like _law _not to fall in love with a bandmate. Unless you want your band to break up. But, really, would he ever even look at me with those large brown eyes the way I look at him? Probably not. As in probably not ever. As in not ever in a million and three years, never. But I couldn't stop staring at him as I slurped my Mucho Mango smoothie, totally watching his beautifully toned rear move in them pants. Mmm... Lord, forgive me for I have sinned in my mind. I'm guilty of some intense thoughts of that gorgeous brown skinned boy doing all kinds of things. Heck, right now, all I wanna do is find a way to make Shout...well, shout. He turned the corner and ducked into the post office. Boy, is he fine. He can duck into my post office anytime. I chuckled. And of course by post office, I mean-

"Twist!"

I turned, "Oh, hey. Keely."

Kiki looked back at me confusedly, waving a hand over my eyes as I waited for Shout to come out of the post office. Ooh, he can come in and out my post office anytime. And of course by post office, I mean-

"Twist!"

"Keely!" I responded, giving eye contact.

Kiki hissed, "You're dripping."

I checked my fly, "Huh?"

"Eew, Twist! From your cup!"

I held my cup upright and moved it back onto the counter, licking the mango off of my finger, "Ah-kay. I'm good."

"What I meant to ask you is...who were you staring at?" she gave me a mischievious look. Oh, women. Why are you all so nosy?

"No one."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Yep," I stood and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, "I was staring at the changes in the clouds. The ebb and flow of these cumuluses are just maddeningly breathtaking. I could really look all day."

Kiki looked up into the cloudless sky, "I ...don't think there's a single cloud in the sky."

"Well, let me just check the weather on m'phone," I clicked around and the Weather Man noted that there's not a single cloud in the sky. I _swear _this dude can hear us.

"Well, since you lied about cloud gazing, you owe me an answer."

"Nuh uh. That's total shi...talking mushrooms," I covered up my almost swear.

"Nice save."

I grinned, "Is it nice enough that you'll leave me the hel...lo alone?"

"No."

I growled and gazed at the women in the crowd, "...eenie, meenie, miney, her. That white haired chick, she's hot."

Kiki looked over at me, "You know 'that white haired chick' is my grammy, right?"

"And here come the shrooms..."

Kiki sighed, "Just tell me. It's not hard."

"No way. It's none of your beeswax and totally not a big deal. Can I have an independent, itty bitty crush on someone without being freakin audited by the CIA?"

"The CIA doesn't audit people," Kiki informed.

I nodded, "You bet they don't. That's why you need to stay out of my buisness. I saw someone walking down the street that I found attractive. Why is it such a natural... disaster?"

Shout walked out of the post office, shoulders squared and jaw clenched as he walked by me. Oh, he's good-looking. I almost forget how fine he is when he leaves. And he's walking by! God, Twist, you're hopeless. Don't do it, man. Don't stare at his ass, don't stare at his ass... whoa, he has a nice ass. Did I mention I think he's hot? Because I do. Majorly.

"...and because Marina bet me ten bucks you're gay. I say you're not gay. But she told me the way you dance proves it. Straight men just don't move the way that you do, so, she's kinda right. I mean, she was right about Shout."

"Shout's g-"

"Ssh!" Kiki slammed a hand across my mouth, "Shaddup! He doesn't need you outing him all over the place! He made it clear to me that he's totally in the closet and is crushing on someone who'd kill him if he knew.

"Who is it?" I hissed, "I'll kill him."

Kiki raised her palms incredulously and tried frivolously to calm me down to no avail as my territorial emotions poured through a glare, "Twist! Twist, calm down! Twist, really! I mean it's just Shout!"

"Just Shout?"

"Just me?" I heard Shout ask behind me.

I swiveled around the chair with a plastic smile, "Oh, hi, Shout!"

"You weren't talking about me, were you-"

"Since when are you a flamer? Really?"

Shout blinked, "Uh...what?"

I shrugged, "You know, a fag. A queer. A fairy."

Shout's eyes grew wide with hurt and then quickly grew thin with anger. His arms folded across his red sweatered chest, "Kiki, you didn't."

"I've got loose lips! I'm sorry!" she apologized spastically. The look on his face said all. She might have well not have apologized in the first place. He wasn't forgiving her for a long while.

"I can't believe you told ol' Loudmouthed Homophobe Twist," Shout responded coldly, "Reed probably knows everything."

I paused, "... Reed? You... you like Reed?"

"Not like that. Eww, he's like thirty," Shout looked toward his music shop, "He's friends with my dad. My I'll-Beat-The-Gay-Outta-My-Son dad. If Reed knows, I'm dead meat. And I'm not forgiving you for your less than courteous terminology."

"Sorry, love," I rubbed his shoulder and sighed, "I didn't mean it. I was shocked by the news. Just...leave it to me. I won't tell a soul. I swear. If it's that big a deal consider the secret kept."

"Wow, thanks, Twist."

_"...Twist, I picked these for you..." Shout said bashfully, holding out several large, proud sunflowers while shyly touching the hem of his green, plaid school girl skirt, "Because I...well, I... I love you, Twist. Why don't we get married and make lots and lots of children? That also play the piano as beautifully as me. I'll be a great mother, honest."_

_"Okay."_

_He squealed cutely in glee._

_I grinned back, eying his skirt with lust, "Sweet!"_

_"And wait, there's more!" he winked at me and touched his chin, sticking out his rump like a shoujo girl._

_"Boy, do I love that pose."_

_Shout wrapped his arms around my neck and with a jump had his legs about my waist, "We start right now-"_

"Twist..."

I opened my eyes in fury and turned over to face Shout's bed in the dark, "What?"

Shout was gripping his sheets and hugging his pillow, eyes shut tightly. His feet moved a bit under his blanket and his neck glimmered in sweat. The boy was dead unconscious. I think he's talking in his sleep again. He used to do that when he first decided to live with the band six months ago. Shout had the most terrifying nightmares filled with death, torture, pain, and suffering and I heard them every sundown for about a fourtnight. After that, he spoke in his dream the night before our first performance, something about leaking his pants. Then the nightmares stopped except for a few rare stressful occasions, like his best friend (i.e. me) knowing he's gay before he can come out to me. That's probably why he's dreaming about me. I wonder what kind of hell I'm putting him through in his dream that I definitely wouldn't in real life. I guess that's what I get for not coming out to him too, but, Kiki was there and Melody could have overheard through her headphones in the back and... I'm scared as can be to come out. But for Shout's sake, I have to. He thinks he's alone. He's not.

"... Twist...don't-no...no..." he worried adamantly, "I'm sorry I told you..."

I crawled out of bed and into his, deciding I had to move it or lose it. I would never even think of hurting him, I... I love him too much. Oh, my God. I... I love him. This is worse than I thought. Letting a whispered swear out of my lips, I reached over to touch his shoulder. Before I did he murmured, "I'm sorry I told you...forget it...forget me..."

Shout, I could never.

"I can't...I...I'm in love with..."

Who? Who?

"I'm in love with...you, Twist..."

My eyes grew wide. What? He's in love with _me_? Me! The overactive, nerd-a-tron, spaz attack that was me? I mean, really, I was the poster child for ADD in my hometown. Seriously, teachers would tell kids they'd end up like me if they didn't shut up in class. Oh, God. I'm hyperventilating. Where's my paper bag? How does my hair look? Uh...what do I do? I can't wake him up now! I thought he was in love with, I dunno, Skipper or someone. But me? No. I'm quirky. I'm gangly. I'm not that bright.

"You're...beautiful...you're sweet...you're...funny...you...you..."

I what? Come on, Shout, you can do better than that!

"You piss me off...hate...loving you...you're straight...sucks..."

No, I'm not. I love you too, Shout. I'm just a coward. I lifted a hand to his cheek and ran it down his neck, collarbone, chest, stomach. Oh, Shout. I love you. I had to tell him. I had to. Twist, time to conjure up some balls, it's time to go... _Get up now and go go. Go go, oom bapa, oom bapa_...our song always pumps me up. Mainly because Shout and I wrote it together.

I tapped his chest, "Shout. Buddy. Best friend. Dude."

He mumbled and yawned, "Boy, if you don't get out of my bed. That's rule number three in the what not to do to a negro."

"But... Shout..."

He turned on his pillow with quiet eyes, looking at me with a small smile, "Aren't you afraid of getting AIDS or something?"

"No. I can't get AIDS like this. We're not sexually active-not that I wanna be...I mean, it would be nice, but weird because we're friends and-and we'd be safe anyway, right? Not that it matters, I...I'm digging myself a nice sized hole right now, I just know it."

"Twist," he laughed, "Calm down."

I loved his laugh. His smile. His everything.

I blushed, "I...uh...I don't know why I'm in bed with you, I just..."

"Oh! The night light's out, you were probably scared, right?" Shout worried and leaned over to wrap his arms around me. He was so close. Right there. My heart was beating so fast. He touched my back, "It'll be okay. I'm here."

I blushed and tried to get up the courage to speak, "No... Shout, I...look at me, Shout."

He pulled back from the hug and looked into my shy eyes, "Okay. Man, you alright?"

I ran my nose against his in a butterfly nose kiss as his hands remained at my waist, "I'm perfect."

"...Twist... I have something to say."

"What is it, bud?"

He took a breath as one of my hands caressed his chest, "The way your touching me...the way you're looking at me...do you think of me as just your friend? Please don't freak out! I mean, I am totally _not_ in love with you! I meant more than friends like...as in, always friends! No matter what friends! Best friends!"

I leaned forward and kissed his lips gently, letting my hand rest behind his neck, "How about boyfriends?"

"Wh...what?" his eyes grew wide, "Oh, my God...you just...did you just...mmm..."

I kissed him again and he kissed back, lengthening it out a little longer. It was such a sweet kiss. Our lips barely moved. As long as they touched, my heart was beating like a drum.

Shout breathed, "Twist, I..."

"I'm just gonna have to kiss you until you say yes," I whispered, running a hand down his chest.

"So, I guess I should withhold my response," he said against my lips, "For the good of the group."

We kissed a third time. We kissed a fourth time. We kissed a fifth time. His arms were around me, his lips were at my forehead. Our hearts were beating in sync with each other. I was so in love. He whispered, "Boyfriend sounds perfect..."

END


End file.
